


Until Next Time?

by hell0donnie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Waitress AU, before kara becomes supergirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell0donnie/pseuds/hell0donnie
Summary: Kara starts her first job as a waitress for elite clientele... but she meets someone who immediately makes her job far more interesting. Beyond learning the ropes, she'll have to navigate a world where she doesn't know who she can and can't trust.Or the one where Kara Danvers is a broke post grad student working her first job and Lena Luthor is a regular guest at the events she works.





	1. Strangers In a Dark Room, Laughing At Jokes They Didn't Quite Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my super talented girlfriend (nuclear-over-reaction on Tumblr) for editing this fic.  
> My Tumblr is hell0donnie, if you have any fic suggestions or just want a chat.

It’s nearly 11pm on a Thursday when Alex gets a knock on her door. She’s resigns herself to the fact that she’s only getting older as she huffs whilst getting up from her bed. Another knock. She shuffles to the door. The incessant knocking comes again.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming!” She yells. “Not all of us have super speed, you know.” She mutters, just in case it isn’t who she thinks it is.

 

“11pm. It’s 11pm, Kara.” Alex starts as she opens the door, “Are you…are you vibrating on the spot?” Kara, vibrating with pure joy, has a 500Watt grin as she pulls out a piece of paper from behind her back and waves it in front of her sister.

 

“Maybe keep it still so I can actually read it?” 

Alex scans the page quickly and then matches her sister’s smile with one of her own.

“Oh my God, Kara, congrats! This is so exciting! Come in! Come in, we have to celebrate!” She announces and rushes to the kitchen to find some sort of celebratory drink.

 

“I only have peach schnapps…or…some of that weird aniseed drink I got from Greece that’s, like, 70%.” Kara raises an eyebrow, giving her a look.

 

“Peach schnapps it is.”

 

Kara takes the drink, grateful that it will affect her in no way whatsoever and she can actually appreciate the taste.

 

“Look at you! My little sister all grown up. You have a real job just out of college. Quite an achievement these days.” Alex teases.

 

“It’s just a temporary thing. Zero hours contract and no sick pay…not that I’ll need it, but I do need money.” Kara replies, “Anyway, you have a more important job, better pay _and_ you’ve had it for a while. Not that you ever show me around…” she adds with a challenging smirk.

 

“You don’t need to see my job. It might be important, but it’s boring…Besides, you'll be too busy serving at only the finest of establishments with the most important clients.” Alex mocks in a posh voice (Kara notices the quick change of subject, but knows when not to push).

 

“Sorry, sis, I’m gonna be hanging out with only the elite now.” She jokes, feigning hurt when Alex responds by hitting her lightly on the shoulder.

 

“You joke now, but I bet you’ll find some young, eligible bachelor with new money to pay for your lavish, Kryptonian lifestyle.”

 

“Oh please, as if I need anymore reason to feel more alien than I am. I’m just glad I have a normal job so I can lead a normal life. For once…I can actually fit in.” She swirls her drink round in the glass. 

For the first time this evening she feels somber, reflecting on the life she once had and could never have again. It’d be better this way. To just stay ordinary and live like the rest of them. Like a human.

 

“Hey, I know you can do this,” Alex smiles gently, places a hand on her sister’s shoulder and gives it a small squeeze, “and, in order to break you into your new job, you can get me another one of these, waitress.” The smile turns into a teasing smirk as she waves her glass around.

 

“You’re the worst.” Kara rolls her eyes, but gets her another.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, listen up! I know for most of you this is your first time doing this kinda thing, but its not too hard…As long as you listen to everything I say.” A young woman announces, clearly in charge of the evening’s event, standing on a small stage at the top of the room.

 

“This is just a simple reception, but it’s got some esteemed V.I.P guests, some of whom you will recognise, so no selfies please. We’re here to do a job.” This earns a few snickers.

 

“Now, some of you will serve canapés, I’ll go through the list of ingredients to those of you assigned to that. Some will do drinks trays. It’s only champagne tonight, so if anyone asks for anything else just direct them to the bar and Karl over there can tell them either ‘No’ or ‘Ok, fine, but just for you’.” Karl gives a wave and rolls his eyes. "The rest will either be topping up drinks or clearing. I’ll move some of you from the trays to do top ups once there are more people looking to get wasted.”

 

Once the woman (Gina, her name-tag read) finished the briefing she assigned each person a role. Kara is called up to do a drinks tray, to which she gives a nervous smile (“Don’t worry, honey, if it gets too heavy I’ll ask someone else to take over.” Gina offers encouragingly, not realising that Kara might be more prone to tripping over and spilling the tray entirely). She stands by the door to the room with a full tray of champagne glasses and tries to settle her nerves before guests arrive.

 

Kara took stock of the room around her so she at least knew the layout. Fewer opportunities to trip if she knew where every carpet and chair leg was. 

As she looks around the room she’s immediately struck by how long it is. It appears to go on for miles and the small stage is right at the very end. Extravagant furniture has been scattered around the place and the curved ornate leg chairs were perfect for catching shoelaces on.

The wooden floor was polished, gleaming and spotless for tonight’s event. Modern paintings hung dotted along the walls and there were few tables around the place. It looked quite bare, but not for long.

 

Soon guests are pouring in, most of them taking drinks. It’s not long before Kara has to go and get another tray and this seems to go on for some time. After a while she’s been told by Gina to go and top up people’s drinks.

 

At first it’s nice to just wander around and offer people top ups. They either decline politely or seem excited by the fact they’re getting more alcohol. But then it becomes a chore. She can tell she keeps offering it to the same people and really hopes her asking the same thing again and again doesn’t annoy them.

 

Kara likes to think that as well as her obvious powers she also possesses an innate ability to understand what other people are feeling or thinking, especially if they feel the same way as her. It doesn’t always work, but on occasion it does seem to appear conveniently. 

In this particular instance, she can tell that the other people doing the same job as her seem to understand that no-one else really wants a top up at this point and they’re simply drifting around with a champagne bottle. She takes this time to do the same.

 

“Um, excuse me, but why haven’t you offered me any champagne?” One particularly stuck-up man asks. He looks to be quite young, one of those New Money types, Kara assumes. He's a little drunk- probably where his brave snobbery comes from.

 

“Sorry, sir, here you go.” She goes to pour him some but not before he takes his glass away, making the liquid spill onto the floor.

 

“I wanted you to ask me, not just pour me some. God, you people never listen.” He walks away with his snooty friends, all of them snickering. It takes all of Kara’s considerable strength to not just punch the guy half way across the room. Instead she sighs and focuses her energy on cleaning up the small mess.

 

“Tiresome, isn’t it? I mean for goodness-sake who do these people think they are?” Kara hears a woman say from above her as she’s cleaning up with some paper towel on the floor.

 

“E-excuse me?” Kara asks timidly.

 

“That man. He just wasted half a bottle of champagne to play a stupid joke on you,” comes the answer, “-and only because he thinks he’s better than you.”

 

“Not quite half a bottle, more like…a quarter…an eighth really," she says, standing up and putting the paper towel in the bin.

 

The woman laughs, “I may be another guest but you really don’t have to defend the likes of that man to me. I’m not like him.” She smiles and Kara blushes.

 

She gets her first proper look at the woman. She looks a little older than Kara, with black hair, sharp green eyes and a red painted smile. It takes Kara by surprise that this woman would even acknowledge her, let alone start a conversation with her. It takes Kara even more by surprise when she realises she’s just been staring at the woman for a solid minute.

 

“I’m uh…I’m sorry, I have to get back to work.” Kara starts to walk away, a little dazed by the whole ordeal.

 

“Don’t let me stop you.” The woman says following her.

 

“Don’t you want to mingle?”

 

“What, with these people? These stuck up, rich, pompous jerks? No thank you. I think I’ve had quite enough of that for tonight.”

 

Kara stops.

"Not to be rude, but…well…aren’t you one of those rich people?” She tries to pick her words carefully, but realises it doesn’t come out quite as she intended.

 

The woman doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, she smiles at the comment. “The only reason I’m here is because of my family. I’d much rather not come to these sorts of things but,” she waves her hand about, vaguely, “family duty or whatever.”

 

“Ah, I see.” Kara understood a little. She'd had to attend a vast array of Kryptonian events when she was younger that she wasn’t fond of, just because of her family’s status. She continues to walk around with the woman beside her.

 

“Would you like some more?” Kara offers the mystery woman. “You seem to be following me around after all. Or is there another reason? Canapés are by the fire exit over there."

 

“No, my reason is that you don’t make me want to jump out a window, unlike most people here.” She pauses, “but yes, I’ll have a top up. Thank you."

 

They continue like this for the rest of the evening, Kara casually topping up and the woman complaining about most of the guests in the room. On occasion Kara would offer the woman some more drink and, on occasion, she’d accept.

 

Just like that, it was time for the guests to leave. Kara was surprised by how quickly the time went by and she wasn't the only one.

 

“That went a lot faster than it usually does.” The woman announced. "Looks like you can get rid of me. Aren’t you lucky?” She smirks.

 

This isn’t the first time the woman has made a small, but unmistakable, self-deprecating remark and Kara can’t understand why. After all, she's been kind, funny, and smart the whole evening…

Oh, she was meant to say something, not just stand there staring at her again.

 

“Well, you certainly made the time pass quicker.” She finally says.

 

“You charmer.”

 

“That’s me.”

 

“Until next time…?” The woman says, giving Kara a chance to offer up her name.

 

“Kara, my name’s Kara…Danvers.”

 

“Nice to meet you Kara. I’m Lena. Lena Luthor."

 

And off she walks, as if she hadn’t just changed Kara’s world.

 

A Luthor.

 

Of course…

 

She’s a Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Vampires by The Midnight


	2. Our Memory Will Be My Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my super talented girlfriend (nuclear-over-reaction on Tumblr) for editing this fic.  
> My Tumblr is hell0donnie, if you have any fic suggestions or just want a chat.  
> Also, massive thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos you guys have left me. I'm planning to post the newest chapters once I've written the next one, so that I keep to some sort of schedule.  
> Plus this isn't going to be one of those 30 chapter deals. I'm thinking more along the lines of 6 chapters in all so that there isn't a decline in the writing or plot quality.

Kara has watched her culture, her family, and her entire world collapse and burn. 

She’s plummeted through the sky and crash-landed onto a new planet, forced to grow up in an environment she didn’t understand. 

She’s had to learn that her powers are not a gift, but a risk to herself and those around her. 

 

And yet... 

 

It's Lena Luthor who scares her the most.

 

Not in the obvious ‘has-an-evil-brother-hell-bent-on-world-domination’ kind of way... more the ‘I-can’t-stop-thinking-about-you-dear-god-why-can’t-I-stop-thinking-about-you’ kind of way.

 

She knows she needs to talk about this, but she’s not sure what to say. It’s not like Kara hasn’t been enamoured by people before. 

When she first came to Earth she was fascinated with all its inhabitants. She was most captivated by Alex (to the point of annoyance) but this feels way different. 

It feels so unlike anything she’s really felt before. Almost as if there were a crowd of people always around her and she could pick out the faces of those who mattered to her. 

But her focus is right in the middle, trained on Lena.

It was a recurring dream she'd had every night since meeting the Luthor. 

The people around sometimes change. Maybe one night she’ll pick out Alex or Eliza. But Lena's always there. Always.

 

The dream is fuzzy when she wakes up, blurring at the edges as reality seeps in, but she never forgets Lena.

 

Good grief, that’s creepy. She really needs to talk to someone.

 

* * *

 

 

“Not that I don’t enjoy seeing you, oh sister of mine, but I have a date with Maggie in an hour and I haven’t seen her in ages. Talk whilst I get ready,” Alex opens the door and sweeps through her apartment, hunting for the mascara she soon finds on her coffee table.

 

“If you’re, um, if you’re busy I can come back,” Kara shuffles.

 

Alex notices that Kara looks uncomfortable and a little…shy? She’s never shy around Alex. This can’t be good.

 

“Oh God, what is it, Kara? Are you ok? Is it your powers? Are you getting those migraines again?” She stalks over to her sister, taking a close look at her before raising her hand to her forehead, “Ok you’re head isn’t hot. That’s good for now.”

 

“Jeez, Alex, no, I’m fine…I can’t even get a fever,” she swats the hand away, “I’m just, uh, I’m a little confused.”

 

“Oh. That I can deal with. But can you be confused on the couch whilst I put on my mascara?” 

 

Kara rolls her eyes at that.

 

“Honestly, if you’re busy I can come back.”

 

“No, it’s fine, I can still hear you, just…just speak loudly and clearly,” Alex says rushing into her bedroom to finish her make up.

 

“Right. Well. As you know, I went to my first shift a few days ago.”

 

“Ooh, yeah. You said it went well!”

 

“It did! It did…”

 

“You don’t sound sure of that, Kara.”

 

“No, no, I am?”

 

“Are you…asking me?”

 

“I am sure. It went well, really well. In fact, I met someone…someone fun and nice,” Kara smiles a little at the memory.

 

“Oooh, who?”

 

“Um, well…Lena Luthor,” She mumbles the last part.

 

“Who? You need to speak louder, I can’t hear you too well from in here,” Alex says trying to pull some jeans on.

 

“LENA LUTHOR…it was…Lena Luthor.” She sighs, pressing herself into the couch.

 

“Oh…” Kara jumps at that, Alex was right behind her. “Sorry.”

 

“I mean, she’s really cool and funny, and yes I know she’s a Luthor, but I can’t stop thinking about her,” Alex slowly sits beside her, “maybe that’s it.” 

 

“Hm?”

 

“Maybe I’m obsessing about her because she’s a Luthor and I really don’t wanna be friendly with a Luthor. It makes sense!”

 

“Uh, actually I don’t thi-”

 

“I keep thinking about her because she may actually be just as awful as her brother…”

 

“That’s n-”

 

“…but she seemed nice at the party and it’s confusing me.”

 

“Kara, I really d-”

 

“Thanks, Alex, this really helped. Have fun with Maggie tonight, tell her I say hi!” Before Alex can even finish a sentence, Kara speeds out the door.

 

* * *

 

Kara’s phone buzzes as she gets ready for her next shift. She freezes as she picks up her phone to see the last name she expects on the screen.

 

“…Clark?”

 

“Kara! I just heard about the job, just wanted to offer my congratulations," her cousin says.

 

It’s a little strange as Kara rarely had much contact with Clark since he dropped her off at the Danvers’. He kept more to birthday and Christmas calls. She only really used to call him when she was new to Earth and needed someone who would understand her loneliness. 

 

Unfortunately, Clark didn’t have the same memories as Kara. He was too young to remember most of what she does and his heart never aches in the same way. His was more of a loss for something he never knew. Hers was a loss for the only world she knew. He couldn’t offer her much more comfort than the others and she gave up calling him (except, again, for the obligatory birthday and such).

 

“Oh, thanks, Clark, it means a lot. I started last week and I’ve got another shift today.” Kara says sincerely.

 

“Then I’ll try not to keep you too long,” she can hear him smiling on the other end, “how did your first shift go?”

 

“Great, yeah, really good!”

 

“Make any new friends?” In the early days Clark used to ask that all the time, hoping that she could find someone to help her adjust. Her answer was always no.

 

“Oh, uh, well, yeah…” She shouldn’t be doing this, she shouldn’t tell him. He won’t be happy.

 

“Who?”

 

 “Well,” she could just pretend it’s someone else, but maybe she needs the outlook of someone who has her heritage, her culture. Someone who could give her some more insight into why Lena was stuck in her head. “It’s, uh, it’s a guest who I happened to get along with.”

 

“Nice, surprised they’re not all snobs. Who was it? Someone famous?” He’s interested now.

 

“Yeah, kinda…it was…it's-it's Lena Luthor, actually.” She waits. She thinks he’s hung up after he doesn’t say anything for about a minute.

 

“Oh.” That’s it. She knows she’s made the wrong decision. Why couldn’t she keep her mouth shut? “Well. That’s…interesting.”

 

“She’s really nice, honestly, and she seemed really down to Earth. I mean I don’t know her personally, but I don’t think she’s like Lex.” She cringes as soon as it comes out of her mouth.

 

“You’re right, Kara,” she’s surprised at that, “you don’t know her personally,” she’s marginally less surprised at that, “and I don’t think you should trust someone you don’t know. Lex was a good friend of mine and look how he turned out. How do you know she’s not the same?”

 

“How do you know she is?”

 

“She’s a Luthor. And whether you like it or not, that means something.” He sounds distracted and more than a little dejected for a second. “I’m not saying she’s definitely evil, but please, Kara, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

 

“I have super strength, Clark.”

 

“I don’t mean like that.” For the first time Clark actually sounds old. “Please, just...be careful. You see the best in everyone, and that's so admirable. But sometimes people are just bad.”

 

“Ok, I’ll be careful.” She says, rethinking her entire day.

 

They say their goodbyes and Kara finishes getting ready for her next shift. For the first time since meeting the woman she hopes that Lena isn’t there.

 

* * *

 

She’s only one hour into her shift when she spots the woman she'd hoped she wouldn't see. 

Typical. 

Luckily, she’s on appetizers so she can navigate her way around the room easily. Even more fortunate is the fact that the room is packed with people, so if she’s sneaky enough she can entirely avoid Lena.

 

She finds out all too soon that she’s not sneaky. At all.

 

“Hello, stranger,” Kara hears the smirk before she sees it. Turning around slowly she gives Lena an awkward wave.

 

“Hey…there…” As soon as she says it she regrets it, Lena looks at her as if she has two heads.

 

“Where have you been? I had to endure an entire event without you,” she says it playfully, but Kara looks as if she’s just realised she left the oven on.

 

“Oh right, yeah, sorry, I…uh…haven’t had a shift since that first one,” she explains, clearly quite distracted. Before Lena can say anything she starts to walk away.

 

“Hey,” Lena says, trying to catch up with Kara’s movements, but Kara's fluid and keeps turning quickly. She’s also obviously trying to shake off Lena. Lena can tell she’s not going to slow down anytime soon, so she stops instead and yells, 

“Hey!”

 

To Kara’s horror, people around them turn and stare. She tries to will the other woman, through the power of doe-eyes, to not cause a scene. It’s only her second day. She can’t lose this job. 

 

Fortunately, Lena can tell Kara can’t afford to have these people stare at her any longer and moves towards her slowly and unthreatening. People seem to lose interest and go back to their conversations. Maybe she was hungry and the appetisers were just that good.

 

“Kara, what is it? Have I done something wrong?” She doesn’t sound angry, just a little upset to have caused her any distress. Kara’s shoulders sag and her defensive demeanor crumbles. She’s not that person. She never was.

 

“No, no…I’m sorry. I just freaked out. I don’t know why,” as Kara says it she feels smaller and smaller, feeling horrible for how she treated Lena.

 

“I think I know,” Lena says moving even closer to the girl, “I’m a Luthor. Most people don’t like that about me, I understand, but I want to make myself clear. I am not like my brother. Not one bit and any problems you have with me should be because of my own decisions and beliefs, _not_ my brother’s.”

 

Kara looks up to meet her eyes and finds a raw determination that leaves her breathless. She also didn’t realise how beautiful Lena’s eyes were, gold spreading from just around the pupil outwards to seep into a bold green. She loses herself for a second and then comes crashing back to reality. All Kara can do is nod.

 

“Great!” It’s amazing how Lena can break back to being cheery after nearly scolding Kara. Or rather, it’s scary as hell, and if Kara was being honest with herself? It's exhilarating.

 

They chat and wander around the venue, taking their time. It’s only about an hour later when Lena turns to her and asks, “When does your shift end?”

 

“Oh, uh, in about two hours,” she answers, very surprised by the suddenness of the question, "Why?”

 

“Meet me outside after your shift, I have something to show you."

 

Lena disappears and Kara is left alone to ponder what on Earth that could possibly mean.

 

She spends the rest of the evening caught in a daze, trying to figure out what Lena would be so inclined to show her and having daydreams about the whole thing. 

 

When her shift ends she waits outside, caught off guard when a black limousine pulls up outside the venue. The backdoor opens and there's Lena looking almost too smug.

 

“Fancy ride,” Kara says, very impressed.

 

“Well, if my wonderful personality doesn’t win you over, I’m sure the limo will,” she winks. Kara blushes and gingerly gets into the vehicle. “Come on, it’s not gonna hurt you."

 

Once Kara's settled in the back, Lena, sat a little too close, motions to the driver and they start to move. Lena picks up a file on the seat next to her and hands it to the other woman. Kara gives her a quizzical look taking the file.

 

“Look, don’t ask me anything, don’t say anything until you read it. Not a word until you’re finished.” Kara raises an eyebrow at that, but follows her instructions and reads the file.

 

There isn’t much, but what she reads is enough. More than enough.

 

“Wow. This is…wow,” its all Kara can say.

 

“This is just a basic outline, but you get the idea,” Lena shifts and looks down, suddenly shy, something Kara has never seen with her before, “what do you think?” She asks, picking at a perfect nail.

 

“Lena…” Kara says breathlessly as she looks up at her, “this is amazing,” and she really means it.

 

“You think so? Because I haven’t taken over the company yet and I’m not sure the old investors that are left will necessarily agree to the changes I want to make. After all, they did invest in Lex and his ideas…initially. I’ll have to do a lot of pushing to get this stuff through, but it’s what I want to do. It’s who I want to be,” Lena rambles until she finally takes a breath and meets Kara’s eyes. “All I want…is to help people.”

 

Kara can see the compassion and dedication in Lena’s eyes. She’s not lying, she does want to help people and maybe that means Kara can trust her. Maybe if she has one person on her side she can do this.

 

“I’m sorry I doubted you before. You’re a good person, Lena,” Kara apologises, “and I wish I hadn’t made…assumptions.”

 

“Look, Kara, I get it. It’s why I showed you this,” she glanced at the file, then back to Kara's face. “You have your doubts and I know that my life will consist of convincing people I’m different after...everything.” She smiles, “ but I wouldn’t have shown you this if I thought you weren’t worth convincing.”

 

In the end, it’s a comfortable ride; they have lively debates (Lena insists they're 'conversations') and laugh in the back of the limo as the driver finds his way to Kara’s apartment. Lena insists on driving her back and Kara finally gives up her address (another thing that Lena has to convince her of). It doesn’t take as much convincing for Lena to insist that she walk Kara up to her apartment. In fact, Kara seems fairly overjoyed by it.

 

“Thanks for walking me up. You’re the gift that keeps on giving,” Kara jokes.

 

Lena chuckles at that. “Well, I’m glad you think that but I’m not sure many people will agree.”

 

“You changed my mind, you can change others too,” Kara smiles at her, “after all, you’re a _very_ good persuader.” That comes out a lot flirtier than she intends.

 

Lena raises an eyebrow. “What else can I persuade you of?” It’s in this moment that Kara realises how close they are to each other. “Maybe a goodnight kiss?”

 

She’s excited, if a little apprehensive, “I’m not sure, I mean I don’t know you very well…” she can see Lena is a little disappointed at this even if she doesn’t mean to show it, “but maybe you can convince me at a later date.” She perks up at this.

 

“How about we make that 'later date' an actual date?”

 

“That’s not what I meant…but yeah, I-I’d like that.” At this point, Kara is blushing more than she ever has in her life. Lena smirks, says goodbye again and leaves Kara to stumble into her apartment more than a little dazed.

 

She slumps against her apartment door as she realised what all this means. After all, she wanted that goodnight kiss and she knows next time it won’t take any convincing for her to give it.

 

She was in way over her head with Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Sing Me To Sleep by Alan Walker


	3. The Softest Touch and Our Pain Would Blur, If I Knew Anything About This World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my super talented girlfriend (nuclear-over-reaction on Tumblr) for editing this fic.  
> My Tumblr is hell0donnie, if you have any fic suggestions or just want a chat.  
> I've put out this chapter a little late because I haven't written the next one yet, but it is fully planned out.  
> It might take a bit longer to get out the next chapter because I'm quite busy now and so is my editor (and she is my literary saviour). So please be patient. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos.

It doesn’t rain often in National City. But right now it was. She didn't feel the cold, but the water that splashed down onto her skin was icy and unkind. She fought off a shiver.

Realising that she really should find shelter or her way home she started to run. This didn't help, since not only could she not figure out where she was, or see any form of cover from the rain, but she also felt as if she was running in slow motion.

Not like she was running slowly, exactly, or that she had lost her powerful speed. Just as if the whole world has being dragged down to a sluggish pace.

Naturally, she stopped and decided to walk instead, letting the rain soak through to her skin and then into her bones until the cold was a part of her.

Looking around at her surroundings she grew aware of all the people around her. They weren’t there before. At least, she didn't think they were.

It took her a while to realise but most of these people were just a blur- a haze of unfamiliarity. Just as this occurred to her, she makes out a figure amongst the blurs…was that Clark? Weird. What’s he doing here? He waved at her but doesn’t do anything more than that. Doesn’t reach out. Doesn’t say hi.

Before she can think about it too much, the crowd parts. There, right at the centre, was Lena Luthor. She looks amazing. She’s wearing the same dress and make up as when Kara first met her. Her dark hair almost drips off of her shoulders. But what she feels more than anything is the heat she radiates. Lena was a sun, spreading warmth into the planets that gravitated towards her. Her skin tingles. Kara realises that the rain has stopped, no longer numbing her.

 

She wakes up.

 

Looking around she can’t see or hear her alarm. It’s still dark so it can’t be past 5am. She groans and gets up, realising she would not be getting back to sleep any time soon.

She puts on a pot of coffee and stands there, thinking over her dream. It’s not the first time she’s had it, but it’s the first time she’s realised what it might mean. After all, they nearly kissed last night and the only thing that stopped her was that she didn’t want to rush whatever was happening between them. Going over that night, Kara suddenly remembers that Lena had promised her a date. She wasn’t sure what going out with a Luthor would entail. Would she take Kara out to somewhere really expensive and extravagant? Would their relationship be broadcast everywhere? Relationship? She needs to slow down; they haven’t even gone on the date yet.

Chancing a look at her phone the time reads 5:20 am.

 

Today was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is the phone of Special Gay-gent Danvers, Maggie speaking.”

 

Not the usual response Kara received when calling her sister, nonetheless, she can’t help the smile that spreads across her face.

 

“Hello Maggie.”

 

“Ah, little Danvers,” Maggie replies. The pet name had lovingly been given to Kara not long after Alex and Maggie started dating, much to Alex’s dismay. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Is Alex there? I have…some news,” she picks her words carefully.

 

“She’s a bit busy right now, stressing over some work stuff. Thought I’d give her some room to work on whatever it is. You know how she gets.”

 

Kara knew exactly how her sister got when she was stressed, especially due to work. She felt a bit bad that Maggie was dealing with all that without Kara. She didn’t feel too bad though because she was sure Maggie was a bit more clued up on what her sister actually did. She was more equipped to deal with a frazzled Alex.

 

“Anything I can help with, Kara?” It was strange to hear her name coming from Maggie, but she assumed that it was her detective nature coming out; trying to put Kara at ease.

 

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it,” she tries to make it sound as casual as possible.

 

There’s a pause on the other end. “Is this about Lena Luthor?”

 

“Oh. You know then.”

 

She must sound a bit putout.

 

“Don’t blame Alex, I pushed her to tell me.” Another pause. “You don’t have to tell me, Kara, but I’m always here to listen, you know that right?”

 

She didn’t know that. She felt a little reassured.

 

“Well, I think I’ve worked out what’s going on,” she sighs, “I think I like Lena Luthor…like…a lot.” There. She said it.

 

“Well done, little Danvers. You worked it out yourself.” She can hear the smirk in Maggie’s voice.

 

“Hey, wait a minute, you knew?”

 

“Well, it was pretty obvious by the way you were going on about her to Alex. Plus, we lady lovers can spot this kinda thing from a mile away.”

 

Kara snorted in response.

 

“If it makes you feel any better it took your sister longer to work out she was into me.” Maggie adds.

 

That did make her feel a little better.

 

“We nearly kissed.” She admits, her voice just above a whisper.

 

“ _What?_ ” Maggie yells, “Damn, Kara.”

 

“I know…” Kara says, “She was just standing there looking all beautiful and we were flirting and she offered but I didn’t wanna rush into it and my brain hadn’t caught up with what was going on so I didn’t really know I liked her!” She takes a breath once she’s finished rambling.

 

“You like her a lot, don’t you?” Maggie replies warmly.

 

“Yeah…I-I don’t know if I’ve really felt this way before,” Kara confesses, “it’s scary, Mags.”

 

“I know.”

 

Kara realises just how important Alex is to Maggie. Just how terrifying it was for both of them to fall for each other.

 

“Thank you, Maggie,” she says, hoping she sounded as sincere as she felt.

 

“Any time, kiddo.” A newfound understanding has developed between the two women.

 

“Alex is lucky to have you.”

 

“I…well…thank you.” She can hear the discomfort in Maggie’s voice at the compliment.

For a moment, Kara is reminded of Alex and how ironic it was for both these women to have fallen for each other when they shared such a distinct lack of self-love.

 

They said their good-byes soon after and Kara got ready for her third shift. With a renewed understanding of who she was, she felt confident heading to her first daytime shift; something hadn’t felt since she got to this planet.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite being unsure what a midday shift entails, she still feels that confidence when she’s introduced to a man around her age with short brown hair and a goofy smile. He seems to actually enjoy his job showing newbies like her around. He gives them all a tour of the building and where they need to go to polish cutlery, pick up the food, drop the empty plates and so on. He seems to go quite quickly, obviously used to the space, but Kara doesn’t find it too hard to follow.

 

He stops rather suddenly.

 

“Wow, I am such an idiot. I’ve been giving you guys this tour for like 15 minutes and you don’t even know my name.” Laughter ripples through the group.

 

“I’m Winn, by the way, and I’ll be here all day if you have any questions, folks.”

 

He turns back around and begins walking again, already a few feet away and continuing their orientation talk before everyone rushes to catch up with him. Another quick turn and Winn jumps, nearly crashing into Kara, the first to catch up.

 

“Jeez, you scared the crap outta me,” he says, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Sorry,” Kara rubs the back of her neck.

 

“Warn a guy next time,” he says, letting out a chuckle, “what’s your name?”

“Kara Danvers.”

 

“Well, Kara, someone with your speed is perfect for this job.” He offers a hand out to her, which she enthusiastically grabs and shakes.

 

She was a bit too keen. Winn retracts his hand, wincing, “Christ, you’ve got a strong grip there too… maybe be careful when you’re dealing with the glassware. Don’t want any casualties,” he regards her for a second, “by that I mean, casualties towards the glass.”

 

Kara nods, looking at him apologetically and then follows him for the rest of the tour.

 

It’s only in the last half hour of her shift that Kara gets to chat to Winn again. She’s polishing cutlery, caught in a rather heated daydream about Lena, when he appears next to her. This time it’s her turn to jump.

 

“Oh hey, I got you back,” he observes, amused at her reaction.

 

“Lucky you I wasn’t polishing any glass,” Kara jokes. It earns her a hearty laugh from Winn.

 

“Hey, you’re funny!”

 

“Don’t sound too surprised.”

He holds up his hands. “Hey, not everyone here is joker…if you can believe it,” he mumbles the last part, looking pointedly at their manager, a greasy looking man inspecting the cutlery and leaving fingerprints everywhere. Then complaining about them. Kara can’t help but snort. He had a point.

 

“You here next week?” He asks.

 

“Didn’t realise there was a shift for next week.”

 

“Oh totally, this place is always doing stuff! Next week is a twelve hour shift and they don’t have enough staff for it, so I have been tasked with sniffing out new talent and getting them to sign up.”

 

Kara looked at him incredulously. “Sign up? More like kidnap…twelve hours? No thanks.”

 

“Well, you get paid for those twelve hours which means you don’t have to do as many small shifts in the week, you get breaks and a taxi home since you’d finish at midnight,” he explains. “Plus, you get to work with me,” he beams.

 

“I’m not sure…” she says not entirely convinced.

 

“At least you’d be working at a place you already know,” he shrugs, “besides, everyone usually ends up having a laugh…even if it is about our own suffering.”

 

She thinks about it for a moment. He does have a point. Besides, due to her alien DNA, she wouldn’t get nearly as tired as the others.

 

“Alright…I’m in.”

 

“Great!” He punches the air. “I’ll get a job slip sent to you by the end of the day. You won’t regret it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kara decides she’s going to change into pyjamas the second she gets home, eat an extraordinary amount of junk food and watch Catfish reruns. Unfortunately, the universe has other ideas for her. When she eventually gets home, Clark is waiting for on her couch.

 

“What is it, Clark?” Shocked by his presence, she doesn’t mean for it to come out so harsh.

 

She’s pretty sure she knows what he’s here for and she doesn’t want this conversation right now. Or ever, really.

 

“Can’t I come round to surprise my cousin?” He replies, his hands up in defence. If he was anyone else Kara might give him the benefit of the doubt. Except she knew Clark and she knew that his visits always led to something she didn’t need in her life.

 

“Two surprises in a week? Am I dying? Are _you_ dying?”

 

“Hey come on now, nobody’s dying. I’m just here to visit.” The look in his eyes says otherwise.

 

“What do you want to know, Clark?” She sighs. He looks her in the eye for a moment before his shoulders relax.

 

“I feel like we kind of left things a bit weird last time. I never wanted you to think that you can’t be friends with whoever you want to be friends with.” Now that was something truly surprising.

 

“I talked to Alex and she just happened to mention that you saw Lena again.” The surprise vanishes as soon as it had come. Was there anyone Alex hadn’t spoken to?

 

“You have to be careful, Kara. If she finds out you’re a Super as well, she could turn on you.”

 

“Oh my God, Kal, I’m not a Super, you are!” Kara practically yells. “I’m not using my powers, she’s proven to me she’s not like her brother and we’re actually getting along really well. Can you just drop it?”

 

It was the first time in years that she’d used Clark’s real name and the drop in his face as she did left her stomach twisted. That name had been buried along with his family and their planet.

 

“I can’t drop it, Kara,” he spits out her name. “I didn’t want to say it before, but I have to protect myself too. You’re letting these kinds of people into your life and you don’t think it’ll affect me? We might not have the best relationship but we’re still blood and I’d think you would actually care about what happens to me.”

 

Every word feels like a papercut (she’s heard Alex complain about them enough times, they sound painful) except they’re all over her body.

 

They don’t say anything for a long time.

 

“I care about you,” her voice is sad and small, but it’s enough to get Clark to look at her. “I’ll be careful, I promise. But that’s not going to stop me being friends with her.”

 

He gives her a sad smile as he makes his way to the door.

 

“I’ll see you, Kara.”

 

“Wait,” she calls. He stops and turns. “She told me…about some plans she has for Luthorcorp when she takes it over. Nothing like what Lex did,” she smiles at the memory of how close they were in that car, “I honestly think she’s trying to make a difference.”

 

“She might be, or she might just be trying to look good.” He shakes his head. “She might be trying to distance herself from Lex, or trying to get you off her back so she can follow in his footsteps. She could be up to anything. She’s a Luthor. That means something. That doesn’t distance her from what Lex has done. It never will.”

 

Something cracks within Kara.

When she was younger she accepted that Clark couldn’t take care of her. He couldn’t help her or empathise with her because he didn’t have her memories. Yet here he was, asking her to do that for him. More than anything she had wanted the family she had on Krypton to be on Earth, but he couldn’t do that for her. Now that he needed that family, that blood connection, he came to her.

It wasn’t that he couldn’t do those things for her back then. He just wouldn’t until it suited him.

 

“Get out,” she demands through gritted teeth.

 

“Kara, I didn-”

 

“I mean it. Get. Out.” It was whispered, but in the heavy air it rang clear.

 

Clark was always clever. He left without another word.

 

The worst part of all of it wasn’t that he was wrong. It wasn’t even his indomitable belief that he was right. As Kara felt his words crawl across her skin like the shadow of an eclipse, she realised the worst part was that she was starting to think he might be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Hey Good Lookin' by Blonde Tongues


	4. I Feel Like I Might Die, If I Don't Have You Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my super talented girlfriend (nuclear-over-reaction on Tumblr) for editing this fic.  
> My Tumblr is hell0donnie, if you have any fic suggestions or just want a chat.   
> Sorry for how long this took to get out but writing it was a struggle (I was writing so much that I had split this chapter into two chapters). Plus the way I've laid it out took a lot of consideration and planning before I even got to writing this chapter. Unfortunately, I'm so busy, as is my editor, so chapters may continue to take this long. Still, thank you so much for your lovely comments and kudos, it means the world to me!

“Crap.”

 

The saucepan on the stove boils over. Kara rushes to take off the lid and turns down the heat. She throws a load of pasta into the pan.

 

It was her own fault; she hadn’t been paying attention at all. Kara kept thinking about the conversation she had with Clark. Or rather the argument. He was always one to butt into things that never concerned him. Now, however, there was a low rumble inside of her, small but ever growing. It reminded her of a little thought, right at the back of her mind, that he may have had a point.

 

For now, though, she sat back down and turned on the news. Not any real news concerning actual important events. That’d be too much for her fragile state of mind right now. Just light, casual celebrity gossip about some weird celeb hookup or whose three-year old had the best style or who was dating Lena Luthor…

 

Wait.

 

What?

 

There she was. On her TV screen. Lena walking around with some brown haired twerp, a superficial headline in red glaring at her: ‘LENA LUTHOR’S LATEST LOVER?’

First of all, when will these networks realise that alliteration doesn’t mean a genuinely good headline? Second of all, what the hell?

 

She takes a step back and considers the fact that Lena can date whoever she wants. But didn’t Kara make it obvious she was interested? Hell, they even talked vaguely about some future date…now that she thinks about it, that wasn’t concrete. Even so, there was sincere interest on Lena’s end. Perhaps she moved on, thought that Kara wouldn’t care. Maybe it was Lena who never cared, even from the beginning. Maybe Clark was right…

 

And that’s how it happens. Like the saucepan on the stove, that feeling in her gut, placed there by Clark, finally bubbles up to the surface.

 

Crap, the pasta!

 

* * *

 

_First hour – 12pm_

It’s only the beginning of her twelve-hour shift and already Kara is over it. She’s been tasked with laying tables along with Winn, who has already started the day with about four coffees (“It keeps me going if I just have a load of them at once,” he says. Kara’s not sure she believes that).

 

“I’m all for unique and interesting table laying techniques…but you’ve given this person four knives and no spoons,” Winn comments, clearly trying to hide his amusement.

 

“ _Damn it_ ,” Kara winces.

 

“Woah, calm down there,” Winn attempts to extract a knife from Kara as she waves it around in frustration. He can tell her head’s not been in it since she arrived.

 

“I know we haven’t known each other that long, so if it’s not my place just call me out…but you wanna talk about it?” The question comes out rather high-pitched as he tries to work out whether he should’ve asked it at all.

 

She looks up at him and smiles. Damn Winn for being so nice and concerned.

 

“There is something…on my mind…” she hesitates, not sure she wants to talk about it, but she’s come this far and who knows, maybe it’ll help.

 

“There’s, uh, this girl and, well, I thought she was interested. It certainly seemed that way when she tried to kiss me. I told her I didn’t want to rush things, but I was definitely interested. So she said she’d ask me on a date and now I think she’s seeing someone else.” It all comes rushing out of her. Maybe the only way she can communicate her feelings is through rambling.

 

“Woah. That’s a lot,” Winn says trying to digest all the information Kara has just thrown at him.

 

“Yep, I know,” she’s looking down, not wanting to face him.

 

“I was into this girl for a long time and she never liked me back. It really hurt, especially when I told her how I felt and she flat out rejected me. For a long time I held onto that bitterness and anger and it took me ages to get over it. Then one day I did. I don’t know how or when, but I looked at her and none of those feelings rushed to me like they used to. I didn’t see the girl I thought I loved, I saw the girl I knew, with her imperfections and all. It was for the best. She wasn’t as perfect as I imagined and she wasn’t mine. Really that made me appreciate her more than I ever had before,” Winn confesses. It’s the first time Kara has heard him talk about anything so personal.

 

“So, I should try to get over her?”

 

“Personally? Yeah. If she’s with someone else don’t let her give you false hope,” he shrugs and gets back to work.

 

Before long Kara realises she ought to get back to work too, but as she’s laying out glasses and cutlery she can’t help but think about what Winn said.

 

Getting over Lena? That’s going to be hard.

 

* * *

 

_Third hour – 3pm_

 

Food. It’s all she can think about. There may be some perks to being an alien; super strength, super speed and super energy being three in particular. Super hunger? Not so much.

 

“Alright, coffee service everyone. Remember, this is a ‘pour, place and run’ job,” the manager announces.

 

“Uh, what’s that mean?” One brave newbie asks.

 

“Pour the coffee, place the milk, sugar and chocolates on the table and run before anyone can ask for tea.”

 

Everyone snickers or smirks at that.

 

Luckily, Kara manages to do all these things, perhaps utilizing her super speed, then gets sent down to the kitchen to polish cutlery.

 

She begins polishing when a chef comes rushing round the corner with steaming pan in his hands.

 

“Watch out!” He calls and Kara jumps out of the way to let him place the pan on a stove behind her.

“Well done, you’re quick there,” he says with a warm voice smiling charmingly at her. She smiles back and shrugs.

 

“I’m fast on my feet,”

 

“Sure are, you need any help there?”

 

“Nah, I’m good…”

 

“James, James Olsen,” he answers with another equally delightful smile.

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kara Danvers,” she goes to offer her hand but retracts it when she sees it’s drenched with polishing water. “Oh uh…sorry…” she just waves at him instead.

 

“No problem, Kara, it’s nice to meet you too.” he’s about to leave when her stomach rumbles embarrassingly loud. James raises an eyebrow at her but says nothing as she blushes. He walks away and Kara lets out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding.

 

That’s one way to make a first impression.

 

Just as she thinks he’s left her, a plate of food slides her way across the counter. She stares at it and then looks over to her left where James is innocently stirring something that smells delicious.

 

“Is this…for me?” She asks timidly.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he answers not looking up. Kara might have believed him if he wasn’t smirking.

 

She starts to devour the food.

 

Holy cow. It’s amazing. She doesn’t know if it’s the fact she was starving or if the food is genuinely that good, but she doesn’t care. Kara finishes it in thirty seconds. She’s about to ask what to do with the plate when it disappears from underneath her and James starts to wash it. Still not looking at her.

 

“Thanks,” she says, it’s not very loud but she can tell he’s heard her as he gives a little nod of gratitude.

 

“You have quite the appetite,” he regards her, “I mean…that took less than a minute.”

 

“What can I say? I love to eat,” she pats her belly (she can eat far more than that but she doesn’t say so incase it sounds ungrateful).

“Plus, I’m compensating,” that she utters under the breath, hoping he won’t hear. But of course, he does.

 

“For?”

 

“Uh, just some bad…feelings, I guess,” she shrugs.

 

“You can stop pretending you don’t wanna tell me,” James comments, clearly seeing right through her.

 

“W-what? I’m not…I don’t…” Kara splutters for a while, gives up with a sigh and adds, “alright fine, I over share with strangers way too often.”

 

“Knew it.”

 

“You don’t have to sound so smug about,” she mutters. He doesn’t say anything, waiting for her to talk, so she rolls her eyes and says, plainly, “there’s this girl. I like her. She made it clear she liked me. She’s with some other guy now. I feel crap.”

 

“Ah, right.”

 

“Yeah, pretty pathetic…” Kara mumbles.

 

“Not at all,” she looks up at him, “look, I think we’ve all had bad days and bad situations. You know how I deal with that? Cooking. I love it. Always have. If ever I feel like I’m in a bad situation I just throw myself into my work,” he answers simply.

 

“It’s not like that’s gonna solve it…”

 

“Do you know what to do about it?” He asks.

 

“No.”

 

“Exactly. Try throwing yourself into your work or maybe your hobbies. Take your mind off it. Your subconscious will work out what to do and then, when you’re ready to face it, you will,” he goes right back to stirring.

 

Maybe he’s right. She should try and distract herself and then come back to the problem. Isn’t that what they tell you to do in exams?

 

“Thanks,” she says genuinely.

 

“You’re more than welcome,” he takes a look at what he’s stirring and then looks up at Kara again. “Want some more?” He offers, a mischievous look on his face.

 

“You’re much nicer than the other chefs who work here…” she grins and nods in response.

 

They chat for the next hour as Kara polishes and, as he puts it, helps James ‘test his food’. All the while she’s considering his advice. If she follows what he’s said she’ll have to distance herself from thoughts of Lena and that’s going to be hard.

 

* * *

 

_Sixth hour – 6pm_

She’s been fed, had a break and now Kara’s ready for the next round of guests. This time it’s a big dinner for a load of different companies around National City. She’s been tasked with helping out at the reception and is, luckily, handing out canapés. It’s supposedly a relatively simple job.

 

It’s fifteen minutes in and despite trying to shift this current plate of…is it foie gras or meat loaf, she’s not sure? Kara’s not getting very far; people are way more interested in the alcohol tonight.

 

Heading back to the kitchen she sees James helping with the washing.

 

“How’s it going, Supergirl?” He asks casually.

 

“Supergirl? Really?”

 

“Well, you’re metabolism is out of this world. You’ve devoured all the food I’ve handed you.” He nods at the canapé in her hand that’s steadily moving up to her mouth. She drops it instantly.

“I’d say it’s an apt description,”

 

“Supergirl…” she thinks for a second, “I like it,” and pops one last canapé in her mouth.

 

“Go on, you can’t hide in here forever,” he points at the door.

 

“But it’s _so_ dead out there. They all just wanna drink and no ones taking the food,” she whines.

 

“Then go bug the bar staff,” she gives him her best puppy dog eyes and he sighs, “if you’re caught bunking off in here the manager won’t be pleased.”

 

Kara makes a sound that’s a combination of ‘ugh’ and a scoff and James comments on her maturity. In typical Kara Danvers style she sticks her tongue out at him as she disappears through the door to the reception.

 

She decides to do one final round of the room, but, as predicted, no one in the entire building wants to eat these canapés anymore. Plus, they seem to be getting more annoyed the more they’re asked.

 

Kara leaves the canapés on a table and, taking James’ advice, heads over to the bar. There’s only one girl behind it and she seems to be serving a rather frail, old man some wine. Just as he turns to leave, she rounds on Kara.

 

“Five bucks that man will not survive tonight,” she whispers.

 

“What?”

 

“That’s his fifth wine this evening, I’ve seen him stumble about seven times and he’s gotta be what? Two hundred?” Kara snickers at that.

 

“You’ve been watching him closely then,” she says with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh yeah, well, I wanna get our marriage in before this evening,” the woman rubs her thumb and fingers together, “sugar daddy.” They both try to conceal their hysterics.

 

“I’m Lucy, by the way,” she introduces herself and extends her hand.

 

“Kara,” Kara takes the hand eagerly. “So, bar work?”

 

“Oh yeah, my _favourite_ ,” Lucy rolls her eyes, “I’m doing the after bar tonight as well.”

 

“Oh cool, me too!” Kara’s relieved to finally find someone who will be there with her till the end of her shift.

 

“Together, we can make it,” Lucy says in a faux-brave voice and chuckles.

 

Suddenly, she regards the girl in front of her and Kara shrinks a little under the scrutiny. “Oh wait, are you _The_ Kara?”

 

“Uh, I guess so…?” She’s a little taken aback by the idea she could already have a reputation.

 

“The one who eats a lot and has relationship drama?”

 

“Ok, does everyone have a problem with me eating? People keep offering me food? I’m gonna take it! Plus, I think it’s pretty great to see a girl who doesn’t care about diets and all thi- wait hold on, relationship drama?” She asks mid-rant.

 

“Yeah, sorry, it’s none of my business but James and I are…well, we’re pretty close and he just told me you had some relationship stuff you were dealing with, but that was it. No details. I swear.” Lucy says desperately trying to iterate James’ respect towards Kara. “He’s not the type to just blab about this kinda stuff.”

 

“Oh, good. I’m glad,” she wanted to make sure she made more friends at work; it would have been a shame to lose James. “I might as well tell you, if you’re that interested.”

 

“Hey, look, I am here for you if you wanna share, but I’m not looking for gossip or anything. Only tell me if you really want to,” Kara can already tell that Lucy is a good person.

 

“I guess, more than anything, I’m just looking for advice…” Kara trails off, “I haven’t had any romantic feelings before. At least, not this…severe.”

It’s the first time she’s admitted it out loud, it feels good to actually tell someone.

 

“Well, some people take time to develop those kinds of feelings, some people don’t feel it until they meet someone in particular and some never feel it. It always depends on the person,” Lucy says. “James wasn’t the first guy I was attracted to, but he was the first to really treat me right and that’s what matters the most.”

 

“So, I shouldn’t look at the fact that she was the first person I had these feelings for?” Kara asks.

 

“It’s like this, it’s important to figure out why she was the first person you felt that way towards, but if she isn’t treating you right then it’s important to not let that be the reason you stay.”

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, if you were attracted to others before James…how did you get over them?” Kara knows to handle this topic with caution; she had to when talking to Alex about Maggie.

 

“Honestly? It was hard; I shut myself off from a lot of people thinking that might help. What really helped was surrounding myself with friends and letting them take me out to have a good time. Being surrounded by the people who love you is a sure fire way to get over people who don’t.”

 

Kara hadn’t thought of that before.

 

“Thanks, Lucy.”

 

Kara supposes that after her shift she should plan a night out with Alex and Maggie. Finally get her head and heart away from Lena Luthor. That’s going to be hard.

 

* * *

 

_Seventh hour – 7pm_

 

After chatting to Lucy for another fifteen minutes, they’re finally sent upstairs to do the actual dinner service.

 

“Hey hey, there you are,” Winn greets Kara with a hug, “it’s been too long.”

 

“Far too long,”

 

“Ok, so this is for the guests, _not_ you,” he hands her a bottle of wine with a cheeky grin. “It’ll all be over soon,” he says looking at his watch. He frowns.

 

“Yeah, I know right?” Kara says, amazed that they still have five hours left.

 

“This is gonna be the longest shift of my life,” he whines.

 

All of a sudden, the manager calls Winn. He whispers something in Winn’s ear and then they both rush off out of the kitchen.

 

“What’s that about?” Kara asks Lucy, who just shrugs in response.

 

Soon enough they both come back with an array of cutlery, plates and glasses. She sees them bolt out into the dining room. When they come back Winn makes a beeline for Kara.

 

“They set up two more places for some late arrivals. Looks like it’s at your table so you’re gonna be clearing twelve places rather than ten now,” Winn explains. “Sorry bud, but hey, I once cleared fourteen places…” he looks a bit sheepish, “granted I nearly passed out at the end of the shift, but it can be done.” He regards her, “plus, you’re, like, freakishly strong.”

 

“Winn,” she starts, placing a hand on his shoulder, “almost everyone is stronger than you…doesn’t make us freakish.” His mouth is agape as she walks away.

 

At last, the door opens and they all walk through. As Kara’s gaze falls to her table she nearly freezes. It’s Lena. She’s the additional guest. But what really makes Kara’s stomach turn is the person sitting next to her. Her new boyfriend.

 

Winn was right; this is going to be the longest shift of her life.

 

* * *

 

She serves the wine as fast as possible, without arousing suspicion. It looks like Lena’s too busy with her new guy to really notice. Kara should be happy that she’s managed to avoid her, but she just feels annoyed.

 

Once they’re done with wine they move onto bread. At this point Lena does actually look up.

 

“Kara!” She exclaims in greeting. Kara offers her a smile and some bread. “I want you to meet someone.” Kara’s in the middle of offering Lena’s companion some bread.

 

“Yes please,” he says and reaches for it. Once he takes it she speeds off to the next person and the next person, trying to ignore Lena entirely.

 

She bursts in through the door and places the leftover bread on the counter, her head in her hands.

 

“You alright?” Winn asks tentatively touching her shoulder.

 

“Lena Luthor. That’s who the new guest is,” she mumbles.

 

“Oh cool!” He looks at her still crumpled form, “…not…cool?”

 

“Not cool,” she sighs, “she’s the girl, Winn.”

 

“Woah! Seriously? Lena Luthor? _The_ Lena Luthor? How?”

 

“We met at my first shift and hit it off. I don’t know, it just…happened,” she scoffs, “well, I thought it did.”

 

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. I’m sure Lex was a player too,” he tries to comfort her.

 

“She wasn’t supposed to be like Lex. She _isn’t_ supposed to,” Kara throws up her hands and starts to walk away. “I’m just gonna get through the shift, that’s all I can do.”

 

Winn watches her retreating form and quietly remarks, “that’s going to be hard.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Alive by The Hunna


	5. The Night Is Crawling Through My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again sorry for how late this is but thank you so much for all your kind support! I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last one, but for now I hope you enjoy this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my super talented girlfriend (nuclear-over-reaction on Tumblr) for editing this fic.  
> My Tumblr is hell0donnie, if you have any fic suggestions or just want a chat.

_Seventh hour – 7:30pm_

 

“I know what you’re doing,” Lena says with her arms crossed when Kara comes by to clear her main course plate.

 

“What? I-I…I have to…do my…job-so,” Kara all but trips over her words, and nearly her feet.

 

“You’re avoiding me… _again_ ,” Lena spits out the last word and at least the other woman looks guilty. But like every other time Lena has tried to talk to her, Kara rushes off.

 

“God I can’t do this,” Kara says as she slams the plates on the counter (she makes sure to curb her strength just enough to not break the plates… or the counter).

 

“Main course plates are always the worst to clear. It’ll get easier from here,” Winn tries to reassure her.

 

“That’s not what I meant.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he looks at her sympathetically.

 

“I hate avoiding her because I did it before and it was totally uncalled for, but I feel like now I just _have_ to,” she puts her head in her hands. “I just have to do it. I have to get through the meal without talking to her.”

 

“And dare I mention the after bar?” Winn asks with trepidation.

 

“That’s for future-me to think about,” she decides.

 

“Right…”

 

* * *

 

 

_Ninth hour – 9pm_

 

Kara is clearing away the various glasses from dinner, having successfully avoided Lena Luthor. She feels a bit bad about it, but has to keep reminding herself that Lena probably didn’t think twice when it came to her new boyfriend. Hell, for all Kara knew she had probably got with him before nearly kissing her.

Still, Kara isn’t one to judge too harshly. Lena’s romantic and sexual choices are her own…even if they do involve some stupid boy.

 

“Wow, are you ok?” A girl carrying a ridiculous amount of water glasses asks her.

 

“Y-yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Kara asks defensively.

 

“You’re white knuckling that tray…” she eyes the tray suspiciously, “woah, are you bending it?”

 

“Oh no no no, it was… like that… already…”

 

“Right…” she doesn’t seem convinced, “seriously though, is something wrong?” She places down her tray and Kara follows suit.

 

“I dunno,” Kara looks down at her shoes, “I mean my mind is all over the place.” When she looks up again she can see that the girl is looking at her with gentle expression.

“I’m Kara, by the way, I don’t think we’ve met.”

 

“M’gann, it’s nice to meet you, Kara,” she gives her a kind smile. “So what’s the problem?”

 

“There’s this girl and she kinda made it seem like she liked me and now she’s with someone else,” Well, everyone else basically knows so why not M’gann?

 

“Ow, that’s harsh, I’m sorry,” she lifts up her tray again and Kara does the same. “You know what I do when an ex messes me up?”

 

Kara shakes her head as they walk slowly towards the kitchen.

 

“Get under someone else. Always works for me,” she answers putting the tray down and waiting for another.

 

“Oh, what… like… _sex_?” she whispers conspicuously.

 

“You’re adorable,” M’gann can’t help but smile at Kara’s innocence, “not just that…but yeah, mainly that.”

 

Kara begins to look rather flustered.

 

“I mean it’s all about finding someone else to focus your energy towards,” M’gann says quickly rectifying her answer. “If you find someone worth your time it’s like magic, you just forget the other person.”

 

“I guess that makes sense,” Kara ponders for a second.

 

Suddenly, they hear their manager yelling at them to stop chatting and get to work. They scatter.

 

* * *

 

_Tenth hour – 10pm_

She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns to see Winn smiling at her.

 

“Hey, kiddo.”

 

“I’m older than you, Winn,” Kara comments dryly.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he waves off her remark and then looks at her with a concerned smile. “Look, I thought I should say goodbye and see how you are.”

 

“You’re going? We only have two hours left. Are you ok?” She blurts out all at once.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he laughs at her dismayed expression, “I’m doing cloakroom for the rest of the night, so I probably won’t see you before I go.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, you gonna be alright? You know…with all this Lena stuff?” He asks.

 

“I’ll be ok,” but she doesn’t sound like she’s actually convinced herself.

 

“She’s gonna be at the after bar.”

 

“Don’t I know it,” she rolls her eyes, “I just…it’s two more hours, I have to remind myself of that,” Winn can see she’s getting more and more worked up.

 

“She’ll probably want to talk,” he’s almost afraid to ask his next question. “What are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t know. I never know!” Kara all but sobs, “I kept asking people all day. James told me to sink into my hobbies. Lucy told me to have fun with friends. M’gann told me to sleep with people!”

 

“M’gann’s liberal sex life _is_ impressive,” Winn comments briefly.

 

“Everyone told me the same thing just in different ways…to move on.” Kara finishes with a sigh.

 

“And what do _you_ want to do?”

 

“I just…I just want her.”

 

Her voice cracks at the confession and Winn gathers her up into a hug.

 

“You, Kara Danvers, have to stop listening to everyone telling you how to live your life,” she can feel herself thinking about Clark again.

 

“If you want her, then go get her.”

 

* * *

 

_Tenth hour – 10:30pm_

 

Kara always finds it’s an interesting experience being around people who are extremely drunk. Now, however, it’s just annoying. Mainly her irritation stems from having to clean up after them, which isn’t an easy task as they all seem to be in her way specifically.

 

She divides her time between snaking around the room, clearing people’s empty glasses and chatting with Lucy who’s slumped at the bar, looking as tired as Kara feels.

 

“Excuse me, can I get a vodka lemonade, please?” A familiar voice asks, pulling Kara and Lucy from a fascinating conversation about how James is teaching Lucy to cook, unsuccessfully.

 

“Of course, ma’am,” Lucy replies, beginning to make the drink.

 

“You like your spirits straight,” Kara comments with a frown.

 

“It’s not for me, it’s for my…friend,” Lena replies, her smile tight lipped.

 

“Ah right, your _friend_. Got it.” She crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows.

 

“What is your problem? I’ve been trying to talk to you all night and you’re avoiding me, so here I am not even trying and you’re getting antsy with me?” Lena all but growls, “what gives you the right to judge me?”

 

“Woah…wait, is she…?” Lucy looks between the two women, putting the pieces together.

“Here’s your drink, I’m just…gonna serve…some guy over there.” She briskly jogs over to the other end of the bar, giving them some space.

 

“I didn’t wanna say anything, but…that guy? Really, Lena?” Kara points at the man in question who is dancing with, or rather being danced on by some drunk, young woman.

“I thought we were…” she looks at her feet, “I thought we might be…something?” Eventually Kara looks up at Lena to find the woman shaking her head slowly.

 

“Wow, I almost feel bad for you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“That _guy_ , as you have so graciously dubbed him, is related to me, Kara.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, oh,” Lena sighs, “you didn’t even bother to talk to me or ask me about him.” At this point Kara shifts about looking guilty.

 

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just the news…” she trails off, feeling stupid.

 

“Yeah, what news exactly? E! News? Notorious for their thorough and accurate research in the tabloid world,” she remarks sarcastically. “If they said I was head of the Westboro Baptist Church would you believe that too?”

 

“I mean…n-no,” Kara sighs, “I’m really sorry, Lena, I jumped to conclusions again, it wasn’t fair the first time and it’s not fair now.”

 

“I was going to introduce you to him, you know?” She says looking in the man’s direction.

“He’s called Mike and…and he’s my biological brother. I found out about him not too long ago, he’s got nowhere to stay right now so I’m helping him find a job. I didn’t want the media finding out about him because they would have a field day, he doesn’t deserved to be dragged into the Luthor spotlight. The things they’d say about him, the speculation…” she trails off still staring at Mike with a look of grief and pity. “I’m all he has.”

 

“I am so sorry, Lena,” Kara says softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. Lena brushes it off and turns on her.

 

“No, not this time.”

 

Suddenly, Lena’s gone and Kara is left standing there with tears welling up in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

_Twelfth hour – 12am_

It’s over. It’s done.

 

Finally, Kara’s completed the shift and she feels worse than ever. Just not for the reasons she thought she would. She didn’t think she’d feel as tired as she does, but her bones ache and her heart is heavy. Most of the evening is a blur now, but the parts that stick out in her brain are the ones she wants to forget. A taxi is meant to be waiting for her to take her home and Kara is relieved to see it.

 

“Kara Danvers?” The taxi driver asks as she approaches the window. She nods, but before she can get in, a limo pulls up next to it and the back door opens. Kara recognises it instantly.

 

“Um, actually, I won’t be needing this taxi,” she says and gives the driver an apologetic look before running to the limo.

 

Peering in Kara can see Lena lounging with a glass in her hand. Alone. Kara stands there awkwardly.

 

“I didn’t think you’d want anything to do with me after…” she trails off, not knowing how to categorize her behaviour.

 

“I didn’t,” Lena begins harshly. She looks at Kara and sighs, “but…well…I have a soft spot for you, Kara Danvers. Damn it, I wish I didn’t but we should at least talk.”

 

The younger woman begins to climb in.

“But,” Kara stops, “I’m not gonna let this slide again, you understand?”

 

“Got it,” Kara says saluting her and Lena chuckles. It feels right.

 

“I’m sorry for not talking to you sooner and just assuming…it’s not right what I did and I really am sorry, Lena,” she says sincerely, taking Lena’s hand.

 

“It’s alr-” Lena begins.

 

“No, no, it’s not and I’m gonna make it up to you,” Kara says firmly.

 

At that Lena raises her eyebrows, “are you?” Kara doesn’t miss the connotation behind her words and a blush rises from her neck to her cheeks.

 

“A date.”

 

“A date?”

 

“Oh, uh, well i-if you’re still interested, that is,” Kara just about stammers out.

 

“I’m intrigued, you’re asking me out?” Lena can’t quite believe it and it hurts to see that. Kara notices Lena’s self-doubt every time it crops up. After all, she has her own. She sees now that her assumptions and suspicions have affected Lena so much more than she thought. Her heart drops, but this time she knows what to do.

 

“Yes, of course I am. Lena, you’re smart and beautiful and, God, it’s not enough for me to say so,” she’s clutching Lena’s hand at this point. “Let me prove it. Let me take you on a date and make up for this all.”

 

“I don’t know, Kara…” Lena trails off and Kara can sense she’s slipping.

 

“You know, I asked a lot of people for help when I thought you were with someone else…because I had no idea what to do,” Kara sighs and Lena looks up at her.

“Everyone told me to get over you in some way but the more they said it, the more I knew that wasn’t the answer,” she chuckles lightly.

“Maybe, somehow, I knew you hadn’t done that. It doesn’t matter. What does matter,” she locks eyes with Lena, “is that when someone finally asked what _I_ wanted…I said,” she chokes up, barely able to get the words out,

“I said…I wanted you.”

 

It’s barely a whisper, but at this point they’re so close Lena can feel the words.

 

The limo stops with a heavy jolt. As if awoken from a daze they snap apart. They’re both blushing now. Slowly, Kara gets out of the vehicle.

 

“5pm. Tomorrow.” It’s abrupt and Kara doesn’t have enough time to ask, or even process, what Lena’s talking about when a piece of paper lands in her hand. The door to the limo closes and it whizzes away.

 

Kara looks down. It’s an address.

 

* * *

 

She rushes upstairs to her apartment and the first thing she does is call up Alex.

 

“Kara…uh…now isn’t a good time…” she can hear shuffling on the other end of the phone.

 

“I asked Lena out and she said yes!” She starts jumping up and down, careful not to plow herself through the floor.

 

“What? Oh my God, Kara, that’s amazing!” Alex says.

 

“I thought she already asked you out?” She hears Maggie ask from the other end of the phone and she seems to be really close to the receiver.

 

“Maggie, I didn’t realise you were there too,” Kara says surprised.

 

“Oh, I am _definitely_ here, heh,” she says it far too seductively to mean anything else…

 

“Ew! Oh _God_ , Alex, what the hell? Were you two…?”

 

“I tried to tell you,” Alex says under her breath. “Anyway, that’s not the point, you’re going on a date with Lena Luthor!”

 

They all cheer and make various celebratory noises.

 

“So, when is it?” Alex finally asks.

 

“Tomorrow at 5pm,” Kara squeals.

 

“What have you planned for the date?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“Kara?”

 

“Well…”

 

“ _Kara_.”

 

“Look, it was spur of the moment, I didn’t know what I was doing!” She screeches down the phone.

 

“Uh oh,” that’s Maggie, of course.

 

That’s when it all comes crashing down. Again. Kara Danvers has no idea how to plan a date.

 

She’s got sixteen hours to plan the best date of Lena Luthor’s life.

 

_First hour – 1am_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Gravel To Tempo by Hayley Kiyoko


End file.
